Quand les fans rencontres les héros
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: [Multi OC] Gabriel, Fan des Avengers, part en quête de photo de ses héros avec sa Voiture sans permis, rejointe sur le chemin par son amie Neliel, elle n'est plus seule. Sur l'héliporteur, Gaël, Agent du Shield, a hériter des cartes de Coulson qui veut les récupérer. Avec Phoebi, il/elle part pour Londre où l'on aurait vu Thor. Tous vivront une aventure épique [Gros délire]
1. 1 - Découverte de nos fans

**Attention :** Ceci est une fic DELIRE, en claire, je me lâche complétement en écrivant des trucs vraiment chelou et je m'assume complétement ! Bref, les perso principaux de cette histoire son des OC inspirer de personne réelle, je n'ai pas besoin de dire que "Gabriel", ça sera moi, pour les autres, je ne dévoilerais pas qui ils sont ... J'ai exagérer un peu certain très de leurs caractère (sauf pour Gabriel ...). Si vous voulez participer à l'aventure ... Pourquoi pas ? J'peu parfaitement vous fourrez à certain passage de l'histoire, mais pour cela, il faudra que vous me donniez votre nom dans la fic et le trait de caractère à exagérer ...

Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est une fic sans histoire ni trait de scénario, j'aime quand une histoire amène la réflexion, bref, comme toujours avec moi, lisait bien entre les lignes et rester attentifs.

 **Chronologie :** Se passe pendant Thor 2, en fait, des rumeurs ont parler de la présence de Thor à Londre ... Mais la bataille contre Malekith n'a pas encore eux lieux !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 _Découverte de nos fans_

Qui aurait put avoir une idée aussi folle que de rejoindre un Avengers dans un autre pays avec pour seul moyen de transport une pathétique voiture sans permis ? On aurait put ce posé la question par ce qu'après tout, une personne normalement constituée aurait préféré prendre une voiture adapter à ce genre de situation ou aurait eu l'intelligence de prendre le train, il aurait même était plus simple de faire du stop et pourtant, l'héroïne improbable de cette histoire choisi d'y aller avec sa voiture sans permis !

\- Ouais, c'est bon, je sais que c'était stupide ! Gronda la jeune demoiselle en regardant le moteur fumer. Tu va pas me faire ce coup là ! Je DOIS y aller !

Une de nos héroïne ventila la fumée de devant ses yeux, se reculant, terrasser par la fumer chaude et décida d'attendre un peu avant de toucher au radiateur qui siffler tant la pression devait être intense. Ha, elle devait avoir fière allure la jeune demoiselle, perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt dont elle ne connaissait rien et avec une voiture défaillante, le pire étant qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau. Dépitée, la jeune fille retourna s'asseoir du conducteur, tentant tout de même d'appeler son frère en se ravissant : il allait se foutre de sa gueule et il aurait bien raison !

\- Voyons, Gabriel, tu savais pourtant que tu ne pouvais pas faire plus de cinquante kilomètre sans cramé ta voiture ! Lâcha t elle, imitant a merveille la désinvolture naturel de son frère. Tu t'attendais a quoi ? Bon, va falloir que t'attende trois jours que j'puisse me libérer !

Si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait répondu qu'elle n'était pas blonde mais qu'elle devait l'être dans le fond ! En effets, Gabriel était une jeune femme proche tout de même de la trentaine, son visage enfantin tromper souvent les gens qui, pour certain, la prenait même pour une lycéenne, c'était embêtant, surtout lorsqu'elle voulait aller voir des films d'horreurs et au contraire cela arranger l'affaire de ses amis qui aimaient aller voir ce genre avec elle : ils l'a faisaient passé devant et après qu'elle ai eu montrer sa carte, les autres n'avait pas besoin de se faire car si elle ressemblait à une gamine alors qu'elle avait bien plus que la majorité, alors ses amis qui paraissait mature ?

Possédant de long cheveux cramisi, ils étaient naturellement ondulée et plutôt mal coiffée : elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se préparer et franchement, son maquillage ne devait ressemblait à rien, mais qu'importait ? Thor était sur terre et elle avait hâte de le voir de ses yeux beau vert ! Prête à vaincre tout ceux qui se mettrait sur son chemin !

Ou pas … Comment allait elle se sortir de cette situation ? Certes, elle en avait l'habitude, mais tomber en panne dans une forêt ? Heureusement, ce n'était que le début de la journée : s'il avait fait nuit, elle en serait morte de terreur, ne supportant que difficilement les ténèbres enivrante et emplis de monstre imaginée par l'esprit ! Son esprit lui faisait déjà voir des choses inexistantes telle des yeux posé sur elle et qui attendait le bon moment pour s'approcher pour l'égorger ou la dévorée vive …

Le klaxon d'une voiture la fit sursauté de peur et elle ne fut pas surprise de sa propre couardise, elle aimait les super héro pour leurs courages. Se tournant vers la provenance, elle fut surprise de reconnaître la voiture de sa meilleure amie dans le rétro et se dit que cela devait être un miracle, mais finalement, c'était bien la jeune demoiselle qui sortie du véhicule et elle fit de même.

\- Alors, ça y est, tu a tuée ta voiture ? Demanda t elle avec amusement.

Neliel était une jeune femme bien différente de Gabriel, elle possédait des cheveux roux au nuance varier et qui donnait l'impression de regarder un feu dansant dans le vent, ils étaient plus lisses et mieux coiffée, mais c'était normal : elle était bien plus classe qu'elle ! C'était à ce demandée comment deux personnes aussi différente ai put être amie ! Ses yeux verts ressemblait à des émeraudes. Ses formes parfaites accentuée par un tailleur coûteux, elle aurait put être mannequin mais avait choisi une autre vois … Franchement, Gabriel avec son tee shirt de geek, son jean déchirer et la veste de son père trop large sur ses épaules faisait pâle figure.

\- Est ce qu'on doit faire une prière ? Demanda t elle en jetant un regard au capo ouvert.

\- Non, je suis sûre que mon frère pourra la réparer sans problème ! Sourit Gabriel en ventilant la fumée. Qu'est c'que tu fais là ?

\- Hé bien, Mathieu m'a fait savoir qu'il y avait des tweet déclarant que Thor était à Londre et je me suis dis que tu n'aurait sûrement pas la patience de m'attendre pour y aller … Traîtresse ! Tu voulais le garder pour toi toute seule ?

Gêné, la plus petites préféra faire comme si elle devait s'occuper de refroidir le tout, attrapant un bidon d'eau pour se préparer à en verser dans le radiateur, mais son amie la retint.

\- Trop chaud, tu t'es déjà brûler une fois en faisant ça. Rappela t elle.

\- Je me disais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas cette histoire. Admit Gabriel. Tu sais, j'suis fan, mais … J'ai pas envie de te saouler avec ça.

\- Ho, mais tu me saoul pas du tout, au contraire : c'est plutôt amusant ! Tu sais, toi prête à parcourir la frontière avec ta voiture sans permis pour rejoindre un Avengers … Bon, alors, tu monte dans ma voiture ? On y sera plus rapidement ?

\- Ouais, mais …

Neliel referma le capot et attrapa les clefs sur le capot pour verrouiller la porte, voyant que Gabriel ne se décidée pas, elle la saisit par l'oreille pour la tirée jusqu'au siége passager de sa voiture qui n'avait rien a voir avec celle de la plus petite.

\- Je dois te mettre la ceinture ? Ironisa la rousse.

\- Non maman ! Sourit la brune en s'exécutant.

Elles reprirent la route ensemble, pour la plus grande joie de Gabriel qui n'aurait pas supporter de rester trop longtemps dans son véhicule et le voyage aurait été vraiment long !

* * *

Gael marché dans les couloirs de l'héliporteur, se dirigeant vers un jet et ayant énormément de mal a ne pas éprouvé d'enthousiasme concernant sa nouvelle mission et pour cause : il paraissait que Thor était à Londre ! Bon, pour certain de ses supérieurs, c'était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, il paraissait que l'Asgardien avait du mal a ne pas tout détruire sur son passage, mais quand on était si puissant et incapable de contrôler ce genre de force, fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles !

Les gens qui voyait passé Gael n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passé dans son esprit et pour cause : son visage ne laisser aucunement transparaître ses émotions, cet agent était passé maître par ce que coacher par les meilleurs … Enfin, « le » serait plus juste : découvert par Phil Coulson lui même. Au début, on c'était un peu moquer par ce qu'il était impossible de savoir si cette personne était une femme ou un homme et moi même n'ai pas la réponse à cette question !

En effet, il passé aussi bien que pour un garçon efféminé ou que pour une fille plutôt garçon manqué, bref, nous dirons de temps en temps « il » et de temps en temps « elle » … Et ne dite pas qu'on peu déterminer facilement le sexe d'une personne : Gael était de constitution normal, pour un garçon, plutôt grand et sans véritable forme marquante si ce n'était une taille plus fine, son visage avait quelque chose d'angélique malgré cet air un peu sévère, ses cheveux noir et court était coiffé a l'arrache tout en restant classe, encadrant des yeux brun.

Sur l'héliporteur, tout le monde connaissait Gael, non pas a cause du secret de son sexe, c'était même un atout pour lui : il pouvait effectuer tout type de mission, passait maître dans l'art du déguisement, il pouvait aussi bien se faire passer pour une femme que pour un homme ! La rumeur disait qu'il avait put approcher Tony Stark lors d'un gala de charité et qu'il l'avait même draguer … D'ou le « elle fut draguer par le Milliardaire philanthrope », mais ce n'était toujours pas pour ça qu'elle était connus ! En effet, Gael avait put mettre la mains sur le trésor que tous connaissait ici : a la mort de Coulson, c'était cet agent qui avait récupérer les cartes de héro du dcd !

Mettre la mains sur les cartes fétiches n'avait pas était facile, il paraissait qu'a un moment, Barton lui même avait voulut les récupérer, mais après une bataille acharnée et quelques menaces mutuelle de mort ou de chantage, Gael l'avait emporté haut la mains et puis, Fury aimait récompensé ceux qui ne se faisait pas manipuler par des Dieux du Chaos ! Bien sûr, c'était avant que l'Agent ne découvre que Coulson était bien vivant …

\- Où sont mes cartes ? Lui avait il demandé après qu'on l'eut mit au courant de sa survie.

\- Elles étaient abîmés ! Avait tenté l'Agent.

\- Si vous voulez faire partie de mon équipe, il faudra me les rendre ! Avait répliqué Coulson sur un ton sévère.

C'était donc sans la moindre hésitation que Gael avait raccroché, vous imaginez bien que ces cartes sont difficilement trouvable ! Même abîmes ! Certes, il savait que cela deviendrait dure de survivre avec Coulson sur le dos, mais elle préférait mourir avec les cartes en mains que sans ! Fury avait écarquiller son œil unique et avait soupiré de lassitude, se demandant comment il pouvait encore engager des personnes pareilles. A vus d'oeil, on sentait la retraite arrivé, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Arrivant devant le Jet, l'agent se stoppa en soupirant, se demandant si sa dernière heure n'était pas proche : Coulson avait un œil sur les Avengers, même s'il avait sa propre unité, il était leurs « ange gardien », il y avait fort à parier qu'il finirait pas apparaître a un moment où a un autre, donc, il en profiterait pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait … En claire, c'était sa dernière mission !

Quelque chose fut glisser sous son regard, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'ils reconnaissaient Captain dans une tenu inédite : sombre et bleu nuit, très sexy. Par réflexe, elle arracha la photo des mains de celle qui la tenait, lui jetant un regard emplis de menace, signifiant que maintenant, cela lui appartenait.

\- J'en ai d'autre ! Sourit son interlocutrice.

Qui n'était autre que Phoebi, une agente comme elle, mais du genre « agent double ». Des rumeurs disaient qu'elle était de sa famille, mais aucune de ses deux personnes n'avaient jamais confirmer ou démentit. Il y avait de quoi douté : Phoebi était une jeune femme vraiment hors du commun, son mystère s'ajouter à sa beauté, elle était le genre d'agent très utile dans les milieux a risque. Brune aux yeux brun, ses cheveux étaient actuellement tresser de manière compliqué. Elle portait un uniforme noir loin de ceux que portait les agents sur le terrain telle que Gael, ce qui l'intrigua.

\- J'étais en mission, devine avec qui ! Sourit elle de toute ses dents.

\- Je vais te tuer, arrogante créature ! Décida Gael en l'attrapant à la gorge.

\- C'était la Veuve Noir ! Se rattrapa habillement Phoebi.

La ténébreuse personne jaugea la jeune femme, se demandant si elle ne mentait pas pour sauver sa peau : tout le monde savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas la narguer sur un sujet aussi important que Captain ! Finalement, il la relâcha et elle se jeta en arrière.

\- Et y avait bien Captain ! Sourit elle malicieusement.

\- Je le dirais a Coulson ! Répliqua Gael.

Qui eu la satisfaction de voir la brune se décomposé et pâlir : lui aussi n'aimait pas rire et ne supportait pas qu'on se serve de Captain pour narguer les autres, surtout depuis que lui même ne pouvait plus le voir directement. Deux ou trois agents avaient subit ses foudres et avaient été rétrograder au point qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que balayer la poussière sur le tapis … Ce n'est pas une métaphore quelconque : ils étaient agent d'entretien sur l'héliporteur et au vus de sa taille, ça devait pas être facile tout les jours !

Tout deux pénétrèrent dans le Jet qui les mèneraient donc vers Londre ...

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que débuta les aventures palpitante de plusieurs fans des Avengers ! Que leurs réservent donc cette étrange quête ? Parviendront ils a obtenir une photo ou carrément la signature d'un des Avengers? Qui savait vraiment ce que cela donnerait, ce que la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient pas, c'est qu'après cela, leurs vies ne serait jamais plus comme avant !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Alors, êtes vous des aventurières prêtes à affronter vents et marées pour vous aussi avoir un autographe ? Alors, nom et description rapide de votre personnalité (par mp si vous voulez resté totalement anonyme et non reconnaissable ! =3)


	2. 2 - Maman Poule cherche Poussin

**_Chapitre 2_**

Maman Poule cherche Poussin

Sur toute les images que Gabriel avait put trouvé sur « Thor », une seule valait vraiment un intérêt, essentiellement par ce que les autres étaient des fans en costume, celle qu'elle lui avait montrer avec un enthousiasme débordant était une image de lui enlaçant une femme. Normal, direz vous ? Certes, mais pourquoi semblait il y avoir « quelque chose » autour d'eux ? Comme s'ils étaient protéger de la pluie. La jeune fille en parla comme si c'était exceptionnel, Neliel, elle, se concentrait plutôt sur la route, amusée par le comportement de son amie.

Une fan inconditionnelle des Avengers, il suffisait de la connaître un peu pour le comprendre et le souvenir d'une de leurs connaissance parlant trop revient à l'ésprit de la rousse : celle ci avait osé prétendre certaine chose et son manque de science concernant les super héro énerva la petite brune qui avait vus rouge, une des seules fois où Neliel avait put la voir en colère. C'était dommage, Gabriel avait un tempérament calme, effacée et plutôt irritant par ses inactions, alors la voir dans un telle état de rage avait changer la vision de la rousse sur son amie.

Si quelqu'un d'extérieur les décrivait, ils diraient « un poussin qui suis sa maman poule », la description n'était pas totalement fausse : Neliel éprouvait un fort sentiment maternel pour Gabriel et se sentait dans le devoir de la protégée, quand à la brune, elle semblait éprouvée un énorme sentiment de respect pour la plus âgé.

\- Tu crois qu'on a des chances de voir Loki ? Questionna Neliel avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'crois pas : d'après le communiquer fournis par le Shield, il est mort … Mais j'pense plutôt que pour évité tout mauvais rapport avec Asgard, et surtout Thor, ils leurs ont confier le Sorcier et qu'il purge une peine là bas … Le temps qu'on l'oublie … On sera sûrement tous mort le jour où ils le libéreront !

\- Tu crois ? J'suis sûre qu'il peu se libérer plus rapidement que ça !

\- Ma foi, après tout, c'est Loki, il pourrait parfaitement trouver un moyen de s'évader ! En fait, c'est peut être même déjà fait !

\- Certes, c'était possible, mais dans le fond, il ne serait pas suffisamment bête pour revenir ici trop tôt, et cela même s'il semblait désiré cette planète. Elle était sûre qu'il reviendrait et qu'ils n'aimeraient pas ce qu'il préparait dans l'ombre. Un sourire apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres tandis que Gabriel énumérer toute les manières dont disposer Loki pour s'échapper, ce n'était pas surprenant : son imagination était grande, peut être même un peu trop.

Finalement, ce fut un voyage rapide et pour cause : Gabriel ne cessa pas de parler, parlant également des autres Avengers et savourant les images de Tony Stark avec sa petite copine dont elle n'était pas jalouse, c'est cela … Elle crevait d'envie d'être à la place de Pepper Potts ! C'était claire, mais bon, Neliel continuerait à faire celle qui ne remarque rien par ce qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas l'encourager dans un amour totalement improbable et impossible : qu'irait donc faire le plus grand Plaboy de la Terre avec une petite campagnarde de France qui n'avait pour seule expérience sexuelle que ce qu'elle avait lus sur le net ! … Bah ouais, Gabriel était une pucelle et ça se sentait, et alors ? C'était sa force ! D'une certaine manière … Et c'était marrant, surtout lorsqu'on voyait un mec tentait de la draguée et que rien n'entrer dans son petit crâne un peu trop pure ! Sa donnait presque envie de la pousser à se dévergonder … Presque !

\- Stop ! Hurla Gabriel.

Neliel appuya sur le frein, rageant en se demandant de quel coté elle devait se garder : en Angleterre, tout était inverser concernant le code de la route. Finalement, en constatant que son amie l'abandonnée, elle décida de laisser la voiture au milieu de la chaussée : elle préférait perdre sa voiture que son amie un peu trop tête en l'aire, s'excusant rapidement au conducteur de la voiture derrière dans un anglais approximatifs avant de pourchasser son amie, la retrouvant non loin qui examinée les lieux en vérifiant sa tablette.

\- C'était ici ! Affirma t elle avec une hystérie naissante. Tu te rend compte ! Thor était ici !

Quel sourire ! Neliel soupira en s'approchant, la voyant sautiller d'une jambe à l'autre et se demandant si ce n'était pas une gamine qui se trouvait face à elle. Par réflexe, elle lui tapa amicalement la tête comme si c'était un petit animal.

\- Je vais chercher la voiture, surtout, tu ne bouge pas d'ici !

\- Il était là il y a moins de douze heure ! Dit elle, déjà dans son monde. Avec un peu de chance et quelques recherches supplémentaire, j'pourrais sûrement savoir où il est !

\- Oui, je suis sûre que ça se passera comme ça.

Qu'elle était naïve ! Cela s'ajouter a son charme enfantin et soit on aimer, soit on détester. En tout cas, Neliel aimait, tantôt pour se moquer intérieurement d'elle et tantôt pour en rêvasser en se disant que, décidément, certaine créature pouvaient être si « pure ».

Longtemps elle c'était dit que l'humanité ne méritait pas une si belle planète, pas avec tout le mal qu'ils lui faisaient. Combien de fois l'Homme avait faillit se détruire lui même pour des choses souvent futile ? Mais il y avait aussi d'autre chose qui prouvait que, oui, tous ne méritait pas leurs place ici, mais que d'autre la méritée plus que de raison.

« Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort, et les morts qui mériteraient la vie, alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser morts et jugements » lui avait dit un jour Gabriel, une phrase tiré d'un film devenu culte et adapter d'un livre.

\- Tu n'aurais peut être plus le même discours si tu savais. Soupira la rousse en retournant derrière le volant.

Quoi que, peut être qu'en effets, elle ne changerait pas d'idée. Enfin, de toute façon, ce ne serait pas dans cette vie la que la jeune femme oublierait des principes un peu utopique.

Vous savez ce qui est marrant avec une relation de « poussin a maman poule » ? C'est que c'est réciproque, ainsi, lorsque Neliel constata l'absence de son petit « poussin », elle commença à paniqué et que lorsqu'elle vit ce qui semblait un immense vaisseau au dessus de la ville, elle perdit à demi la boule et hurla le nom de son amie en courant dans tout les sens sans parvenir à la retrouvé.

* * *

\- C'est pire que Budapest ! Lâcha Phoebi avec ironie caché derrière un muret.

\- Tu n'étais pas à Budapest ! Rappella Gael en sortant à découvert pour tirer sur ses adversaires.

Cela ressemblait à des espèces de lézard humanoïde ou peut être des humains lézards ? En tout cas, ça essayé de les bouffés et ça venait sûrement pas d'ici ! En tout cas, cette étrange éclipse provoquer des merdes absolue et c'était … Fun ! Oui, c'était le mot : pour une fois que le petit duo former par la Rousse et … « L'Autre » pouvait faire autre chose que faire les yeux doux pour protégé un riche héritier ou le fils d'un ambassadeur …

\- Tu sais, Natasha dit tout le temps ça ! Rappela ironiquement la brune.

\- Tu n'est pas Romanoff et encore heureux ! Le monde aurait été anéantis par Loki si t'avais été a sa place !

\- Même pas vrais, je suis super efficace !

Et en effets, elle tira trois balles qui allèrent se fiché dans le crâne de trois de leurs adversaires, finissant de démanteler le groupe ou la meute, ils s'interrogeront plus tard concernant le mode de vie de ses étranges créatures : l'appareil venu d'un autre monde était entrain d'atterrir sur le magnifique parterre de Greenwich ! Et sur l'université en plus ! Comment allaient ils mettre la mains sur tout les enregistrements qui se faisait actuellement ? Bah, peu importait du moment qu'ils s'en sortaient vivant.

Bon, bien sûre, les Agents ne devaient pas oubliés leurs missions prioritaire : protéger les civils et les évacués de la zone de danger. Plus facile à dire qu'a faire : la curiosité les mené dans les lieux emplis de danger et c'était réellement étrange de constater que malgré la précédente invasion extra terrestre, ils tentaient toujours d'en apprendre le plus sur ce genre d'événement. En même temps, elle même rêvait de s'approchait de l'appareil, mais voilà : elle et son camarade avait été affecté a une zone éloigné …

\- Civil a dix heure ! Annonça Gael.

Phoebi jeta un regard à la personne et constata qu'elle était en difficulté, en prise avec une espèce d'araignée grosse comme un petit chien … En difficulté ? En y regardant à deux fois, non, il semblait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien avec sa barre de métal, shootant dans la créature comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle de golf. Le duo d'agent décida cependant d'intervenir, dégommant les autres créatures qui semblait hostile.

La femme se tourna vers eux, gardant sa barre de métal et prête à les frappés si elle se jugeait en danger, ce qui n'était pas le cas. La rousse se détourna rapidement d'elle pour observer les alentours, semblant cherché quelque chose, hurlant le nom d'une personne.

\- Madame, il faut évacué ! Intervient Gael en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Non, je ne peu pas partir ! J'ai perdu mon bébé !

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune se demanda comment une telle chose pouvait être possible : on ne perd pas son bébé … A moins qu'il n'ai été enlevé par une de ses étranges créatures ? Affoler bien malgré elle, elle questionna du regard son partenaire qui restait pourtant très calme.

\- Votre bébé ? Demanda l'agent.

\- Oui, enfin, non … Pas vraiment ! Elle est petite comme ça …

Elle plaça la mains à un mètre soixante du sol, juste une vingtaine de centimètre de moins qu'elle, en l'occurrence. Phoebi fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle a les cheveux rouges et puis elle porte un tee shirt de geek et … Mon dieu, je l'ai perdu ! Gabriel !

\- Et elle a quel age ?

\- C'est mon petit poussin, je ne pars pas sans mon poussin ! Gabriel !

\- Neliel ! Appela une toute petite voie.

La rousse s'élança dans la seconde, courant vers la provenance de la petite voie et les deux agents furent bien obligé de les suivre : qu'ils soient stupide ou non, ils devaient protégés les civils. Ils retrouvèrent l'adolescente qui se tenait le bras, l'aire un peu hagard et observant les alentours un peu perdue.

\- Vous êtes blessé ! Constata Phoebi. On va vous écartez de là et …

\- Gabriel, mais où était tu ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger !

\- Mais j'ai pas bouger ! Protesta « l'adolescente » un peu perdu. J'te jure que j'ai pas bouger d'un pouce … Mais … J'sais pas où j'ai atterrir, mais j'étais pas sur terre ! C'était … C'était trop cool !

Ses yeux brillèrent brutalement d'un sentiment indescriptible, en tout cas, sa mère, qui semblait quand même un peu jeune pour avoir mis au monde une adolescente, l'attrapa pour la tirée … Mais il dut se passé quelque chose car la rousse lâcha l'écarlate et s'en écarta, ses yeux grands ouvert sur elle.

\- Bon dieu, Gabriel, où tu a été ? Lâcha t elle, vraiment troublée.

\- J'crois que c'était Asgard ! Répondit la petite avec le regard toujours aussi brillant.

Phoebi fronça d'avantage encore les sourcils, jetant un nouveau regard à Gael qui lui fit des signes indiquant qu'en effets, les deux personnes présente serait mise en quarantaine. La gamine avait probablement fait un voyage inter dimensionnelle …

\- Merde alors ! Lâcha la « mère ».


	3. 3 - Elle a visité Asgard

**_Chapitre 3_**

 _Elle a visité Asgard_

Ainsi donc, les deux personnes de sexe féminin avait été embarquer sur l'héliporteur avec quelques autres civils qui avaient peut être traverser des choses ou qui était peut être tout simplement fou. Certain Agents avaient été en charge de les interroger et d'évaluer si oui ou non ils étaient aptes à retourner à une vie civils normal ou si au contraire, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à les embarquer avec eux. Gael était sûr que les deux femmes seraient rapidement jeter à la mer ! Non mais, sans vouloir être vexant : elles étaient chiantes !

La gamine, sa se comprenait : elle découvrait l'héliporteur et semblait être une fans des héros qui avait un jour mis le pied sur cet appareil et avait embêté en tentant de découvrir où quand comment quoi que qui qu'ou … Enfin, bref, elle était débordante de fanatisme pour les Avengers, normal à son age …

Quand à la « mère », dès qu'un agent approché de trop près son petit « poussin », elle entrait dans une hystérie folle, semblant croire à la théorie du complots. Plusieurs fois, elle avait lancé ce qui lui tombé sur la mains sur des agents là pour soignée son « poussin » … Quel mère envahissante !

\- Agent Gael ! Appela une voie parfaitement reconnaissable au bout du couloirs.

Coulson, voilà, il était foutu ! La ténébreuse se tourna vers son vis à vis qui s'approchait avec son sourire qui signifiait « je vous tue si vous bougez », alors elle se mit au garde à vous, évaluant rapidement ses chance de fuite avant qu'une idée de génie ne lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Ho, bonjour Monsieur Odinson ! Dit il en regardant par dessus l'épaule de l'agent.

\- En effets, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas crut bon de signaler aux Avengers qu'il était bien vivant, il tomba dans le panneau, Thor étant bien sur l'appareil, dès qu'il tourna les talons pour regarder l'espace vide, Gael en profita pour fuir par une bouche d'aération, se jetant dedans.

Les Cartes de Captain lui appartenait !

* * *

\- Mademoiselle. Appela l'un des agents.

Phoebi s'approcha, prenant ce qu'il lui tendait. C'était les pièces d'identités des deux civils et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les dates de naissance.

\- Sûrement falsifier ! Proposa l'homme.

\- Non, se sont des vrais …

Proche de la trentaine toute les deux, alors qu'on lui explique pourquoi l'une se prenait pour la mère de l'autre. Soupirant, la brune décida de ne pas se soucier des détailles, se rapprochant du duo en voyant la plus grande continué de gronder la petite qui pourtant ne l'écoutant pas.

Phoebi voulut commençait l'interrogatoire, mais la plaque d'aération tomba à coté d'elle et Gael en sortit, s'épousant comme si de rien était sous les regard du duo devant eux.

\- L'Agent C ? Demanda par curiosité la brune.

\- L'Agent C. Confirma la seconde en soupirant. Bien, mes demoiselles … Pouvons nous vous posez quelques questions ?

\- C'est fréquent de passer par les bouches d'aération ? Répliqua la plus grande.

\- Entretient annuel ! Intervient Phoebi avec un sourire ironique sur le coin des lèvres. Vous savez, faut prendre soin de cet appareil.

Sauf qu'elle ne sembla pas totalement dupe, haussa un sourcil, un sourire étrange apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il faudrait se méfié d'elle.

\- Donc, vous êtes française. Débuta Phoebi.

\- Vous n'avez rien contre sa ? Ironisa la fausse mère.

Le duo d'agent étaient eux même originaire de la France, donc non, cela ne leurs causé pas de tord et au contraire, peut être s'ouvriraient elles plus si c'était elles qui leurs parlés.

\- Donc, vous vous appelez Gabriel et vous Neliel ? Pouvez vous nous expliquez ce qui c'est passé ?

\- J'étais à Asgard ! Sourit l'écarlate. C'était vraiment beau et brillant et y avait un truc bizarre, j'étais trop curieuse et quand je l'ai touché, bah il c'est passé quelque chose et après, y a un énorme machin qui m'a attaquée alors j'ai couru, y avait aussi des mecs qui ont débouler et ils m'ont traités de voleuse et mon courser et le truc géant a essayé de me détruire avec un rayon de la mort qui tue et puis j'ai réussis à revenir ici, mais j'ai été blesser !

Phoebi fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à décrypter tout ça. En tout cas, elle semblait tellement a fond d'elle, son regard brillant étrangement tandis que son ami soupirer en lui tapotant la tête, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

_ Gabriel, les Agents ici présent veulent que tu leurs explique tout de A a Z, d'accord ? Alors tu va faire comme lorsque tu écris tes histoires et ça passera mieux …

_ D'accord, j'peu avoir du papier ou un ordi ? Ho, c'est trop cool, j'peu écrire une fic là dessus ! Enfin, personne me croira mais bon …

\- Une fics sur ça ? Je préfère que tu achève tes autres histoires … Alors, tu peu reprendre du début ?

Elle acquiesça et Phoebi comprit pourquoi la plus grande appeler la seconde « poussin ». Depuis combien de temps prenait elle soin d'elle ? En tout cas, quelque chose semblait la rendre nerveuse, ses mains posé sur les épaules de son amie semblaient tremblé imperceptiblement. Plutôt que de surveiller le visage de l'écarlate, la brune décida de sondé la « maman poule ».

* * *

Ainsi donc, Gabriel raconta son étrange expérience avec plus de fluidité que précédemment : elle attendait son amie comme elle le lui avait demandé, prenant des photos pour tenter de les comparer avec les photos prises par un pompier ou un flic. Persuadé que c'était le lieu, elle avait fait deux mètres, rien de plus, juste pour changer d'angle et … Le décors autour d'elle avait changé. Au début, elle avait crut que c'était sa tablette qui lui donner des hallucinations, mais non, elle était bien ailleurs.

C'était une pièce, ou plutôt un long couloir construit pour des géants et dont l'architecture finissait en triangle de l'intérieur tout du moins, les murs dorée possédant divers motifs intriguant. Elle avait vus plusieurs objets étranges, mais celui qui l'intrigua le plus fut un étrange coffre au fond de la « pièce » étrange. C'était étrange, mais plus elle le regardait et plus elle voulait l'approché. Elle céda à sa curiosité, s'approcha en continuant de filmer avec sa tablette, mais les images étaient grésillante, instable, flouter comme si rien ne pouvait être prit normalement ici.

L'objet semblait être un coffre, il y avait des poignées sur le coté et même si la couleur sombre lui donnait un aire triste et froid, elle voulut le prendre pour le garder. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle pensait que c'était naturelle, que cet objet lui appartenait et que ce n'était que son droit de le reprendre, alors elle avait abandonné sur le sol pour saisir les poignes, marquant une petite hésitation avant de prendre l'objet. Dès qu'elle posa les mains dessus, il sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur, une lumière bleu s'en échappant.

Il y avait eu d'étrange bruit derrière elle, elle hésita à se retourner, sachant que cela ne présager rien de bon et finissant par céder à sa curiosité pour découvrir qu'une gigantesque créature de métal s'approcher inexorablement d'elle. Le golem s'arrêta et ce qui aurait dut être sa bouche s'illumina comme sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense jusqu'à craché un rayon enflammer sur elle. Elle se jeta par réflexe sur le coté, le coffre sous le bras.

\- Vous là, arrêtez vous ! Hurla ce qui semblait être un soldat antique derrière la créature métallique.

Gabriel fit donc ce que toute personne ayant faillit mourir et menacé pas des hommes armées et une armure ferait : fuir aussi rapidement que possible ! Elle tourna les talons pour courir tout en hurlant des appelles à l'aide.

Heureusement pour elle, elle était réapparus comme par magie sur Terre et avait rapidement retrouver sa meilleure amie qui ne la lâché plus d'une semelle, vaillant comme toujours sur elle.

* * *

\- Et où est le « coffre » que vous auriez prit ? Demanda Gael en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La cramoisie ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ouvrant de grand yeux. Elle jeta un regard à ses mains et parus vraiment troubler, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Admit elle. Je croyais l'avoir garder en mains, finalement, peut être pas … Je l'aurais laissé tombé ?

\- C'est pas grave, il vaut mieux ça que de l'avoir embarquer ici ! Soupira de soulagement la nommée Neliel. On ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela était.

Et c'était en effets cela le plus inquiétant : si elle avait vraiment prit quelque chose, alors cet objet pouvait être dangereux pour la planète ? Enfin, si ce qu'elle disait était vraie, bien sûr. Pour Gael, elle ne semblait pas mentir, du moins ne semblait elle pas capable de parvenir a trompé qui que se soit. Les hommes qui avait fouiller la zone n'avait rien trouvé correspondant à la description, enfin, si, y avait bien une gigantesque créature qu'ils avaient eu du mal à capturer, mais mis a part ça, pas de rapport sur un objet rectangulaire.

Achevant d'écrire le rapport, Gael laissa à Phoebi le soin d'examiné leur réaction et de noter les petits détails qu'elles laissés échappés. Donc, un coffre dans un palais qui a priori ressemblait a Asgard. L'association des mots ensembles firent réagir le système de surveillance du Shield et les mots « rapport au Directeur » s'affichèrent sur la tablette. Elle montra la tablette à son alliée qui semblait s'attendre à ça :

\- Nous devons nous absenté quelques instants, pour votre sécurité, veuillez rester dans cette pièce, nous revenons aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Est ce que ça veut dire que nous somme actuellement considérer comme « prisonnière » ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne durera plus très longtemps. Assura Gael avec un sourire rassurant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

La plus grande acquiesça d'un signe de tête, retournant à son amie.

\- Je crois que dans tout ça, j'ai aussi oublié ma tablette. Soupira Gabriel.

Les deux agents quittèrent la pièce, la verrouillant en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Il se pouvait que Coulson soit avec lui, dans ce cas, il lui faudrait une nouvelle parade pour pouvoir s'échapper en toute discrétion, cela allait être dure.

\- La grande n'arrêtai pas de scrutée la petite. Annonça Phoebi.

Le ténébreux jeta un regard à son amie, elle semblait avoir détecté quelque chose de très important qui avait échappé à sa vigilance.

\- Elle a comme nous écouté son histoire comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. Admit la brune.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, elle a soupirée de soulagement à la fin, ce qu'elle craignait n'est pas arrivée … Je pense que tout ça cache quelque chose.

Il faudrait donc enquêter un peu plus en profondeur, mais pour le moment, il faudrait faire un rapport détailler au directeur Fury et elles ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans son bureau. Dès qu'il fut a l'intérieur, son cerveau cessa de fonctionné … Normal : Captain America était juste là, devant lui ! Et il était plus canon encore que sur les cartes hériter de Coulson !

Ho mon dieu ...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Bon, j'ai repris la publication de cette histoire, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai récupérer mon inspiration, juste que j'ai décidée de publier la suite de cette aventure que j'avais déjà commencer à écrire. Il c'est cependant passé certaine chose dans ma vie qui va provoquer des changements fondamental dans cette Histoire ... Mais bon, pour le moment, le plus important et que je reprend progressivement l'écritures ... Lentement, mais sûrement !


	4. 4 - Apprentis Espionnes

**_Chapitre 4_**

 _Apprentis Espionnes_

La fin du combat contre Malekith c'était achevé sur Terre, certaine personnes avaient filmé la scène et celle ci avait rapidement finit sur le net, rameutant rapidement les autres membres des Avengers qui arrivaient les uns après les autres, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la présence de Thor, mais plutôt à cause de celle de son frère maléfique.

En effets, Loki n'avait pas été mortellement blesser lorsque lui et son frère avaient jouées un mauvais tour à l'elfe et était donc venu avec lui dans ce monde pour l'aider à combattre cet être. Thor avait admit être incapable de ramené son frère à Asgard : une tentative d'évasion était sévèrement puni. Plutôt que de trahir son cadet, il avait préférer l'emmené jusque dans l'héliporteur, faisant hurler de rage Fury qui avait ordonné d'isoler le sorcier. Il n'avait pas accepté les protestations de l'Ases.

Captain, qui était sur l'appareil en attendant une nouvelle mission a effectuer, était intervenus pour devenir l'intermédiaire du Directeur. Il avait fait comprendre à Thor que Loki n'était enfermer que pour éviter les retombés médiatiques et politiques, il avait réussis à convaincre le blond et le ténébreux n'avait pas protester, un sourire apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Romanoff et Barton n'avaient pas tarder à suivre, la première se faisant discret tandis que le second promettait de s'occuper personnellement de Loki si ce dernier faisait quoi que se soit de compromettant. A priori, Stark était sur le chemin avec une de ses armures. Bref, pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, les Avengers risquaient d'être réunis et …

Et Gael n'arrivait toujours pas à réagir devant le héro a la bannière étoilé, ne pouvant même pas détaché son regard de lui. Celui ci semblait sentir son regard sur lui et paraissait l'évité, normale : il était peut être habitué à ce genre de réaction, mais pas à une telle insistance. Bref, il évitait de regarder dans la direction de cet étrange Agent.

Steve ne savait pas vraiment comment faire face à cette insistance, il avait éprouvé le même genre de sentiment de malaise en présence de Coulson, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, lui disant qu'il l'avait regarder dormir … C'était très gênant, il avait craint que l'agent ne tente de l'embrasser … Enfin, à cet instant, il craignait a peu près la même chose et même s'il rougissait lorsqu'il le regardait dans les yeux, le blond préférer évité de s'approcher trop.

Les Avengers étaient sur l'héliporteur, cela arranger Thor : pendant son absence d'Asgard, il c'était passé quelque chose là bas. A priori, un vol, mais personne n'était sûr. Sif était apparus avec certain des gardes ayant put voir le « criminel », il fallait absolument mettre la mains sur cette personne et vus qu'ils ne possédaient aucune connaissance sur l'objet que l'intrus avait laissé, ils c'étaient dit que, peut être, un mortel pourrait les renseignés.

En effets, ils avaient eux raisons : c'était une tablette qui leurs permettraient peut être de mettre la mains sur le voleur et justement, peut être que les deux agents l'avaient déjà découvert.

\- Sauf que la jeune fille n'avait pas ce « coffre ». Admit Phoebi en fronçant les sourcils. Nous l'avons fouillé et examiné les alentours, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de quoi que se soit …

\- Elle l'aurait dissimulée par magie. Répliqua Sif en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent en jetant un regard glacial a la si « grande déesse », se désintéressant complètement d'elle pour se tourner vers son directeurs.

\- Nous avons vérifiés son identité, c'est une jeune française, Otaku et fan des Avengers, elle était venu ici a cause de l'apparition de Thor et n'a vraiment pas l'aire d'être une voleuse. Son seul crime serait d'être un peu naïve mais ça se soigne avec le temps !

\- T'est sûre de ça ? Demanda Gael en osant enfin parlé. J'veux dire … Elle est vraiment … Bizarre …

\- Comme toi ! Sa aussi, ça n'a jamais tuée personne !

\- Peut être, mais vous trouvez sa normal que deux jeunes filles ai put échappés à la surveillance d'agent entraîné du Shield ? Intervient soudainement Romanoff.

Pardon ?

* * *

Revenons un peu en arrière, au moment où Neliel et Gabriel étaient toujours dans la pièce où elles avaient étés abandonner avec deux hommes chargé de leurs surveillance. Les agents parlaient pas mal, et comme deux ils avaient été chargé de les « surveillés », chose très ennuyante pour des hommes de terrains, ils parlaient s'en s'arrêter, elle les écoutait sans honte en notant toute les informations utile comme inutile. Une en particulier l'intéressa et elle décidait d'attendre encore un peu avant de la partagée avec son amie, tentant plutôt de trouvé un moyen de s'éclipser en toute discrétion.

Deux hommes, c'était tellement simple à berner, surtout lorsqu'on était une femme et c'est pourquoi elle lâcha un petit gémissement, se frottant les bras comme si elle avait froid. L'un d'eux n'hésita pas à lui proposé sa veste qu'elle prit, surprise de le voir tomber dans le panneau aussi rapidement. Elle demanda au second de prêté sa veste à son amie avec un petit sourire charmeur, il ne semblait pas favorable à l'idée mais en voyant le regard emplis de reproche de son ami, il céda, n'ayant pas envie de lui causé du tord concernant ce petit flirt.

\- Est ce que nous pourrions aller au toilette ? Demanda t elle toujours avec son sourire.

\- Bien sûr, nous restons ici.

Mais qu'ils étaient bêtes ! La jeune femme n'arrivait pas a y croire, attrapant la mains de Gabriel pour l'entraîner derrière elle, malgré quelques petites protestations. Dès qu'elles furent dans la salle de bain, elle chercha et trouva une bouche d'aération qui céda facilement sous ses agiles doigts de fée.

\- Mais qu'est c'que tu fais ? Interoga la petite outrée.

\- Les Avengers sont quelques parts sur l'héliporteur, tu veux pas les voir ?

En réalité, le simple nom de l'équipe de héro fit réagir l'écarlate qui s'engouffra dans la bouche d'aération avant la fin de sa phrase. Neliel sourit en la suivant dedans, éprouvant tout de même quelques petites difficulté a y parvenir, plus grande que Gabriel qui avançait rapidement, mais qui l'attendait fréquemment.

\- Et comment on fait si ont tombe sur d'autre agent ? Demanda t elle un peu inquiète.

\- Ces agents débiles ont oublié de récupérer leurs affaires dans les vestes … Dont leurs cartes de passe, on se fait juste passé pour des agents et sa passera.

Gabriel paru septique concernant ce plan, surtout la concernant : elle était petite et ressemblait a une gamine, qui pourrait croire qu'elle était une agente ? Bah, c'était juste le temps qu'ils trouvent les Avengers !

\- Je pourrais pas prendre de photo d'eux ! Gémit désespérer Gabriel.

Le Shield leurs avait confisquée leurs téléphone, donc impossible de récupérer des images, a moins que … Neliel fouilla les poches vestes et trouva deux téléphones … Quels imbéciles ! Franchement, confier des vestes à deux étrangères dont ils ne connaissaient rien et juste à cause d'une jolie fille. Ils étaient agents depuis combien de temps ?

\- A ton avis, ils sont où ? Demanda Gabriel avec des yeux brillants.

\- Là où il y a le plus d'agent ! Soupira Neliel. Donc ça sera dure, c'est la plus difficile de toute tes quêtes !

\- Non, la plus dure, c'est quand ma Hobbit a affrontée une araignée géante et un chef orc ! Rappela la petite. Elle en est morte j'te rappelle ! Mais quel idée ils ont eux d'affronter ce duo ! Ha, j'ai des compagnon qui sont des vrais bras casser !

\- Tu me parle de RP là ? Sa n'a rien a voir, on est dans la réalité … Quoi que, c'est vrais qu'avec tes amis, dure dure de se faire entendre quand t'es qu'une Hobbit …

\- T'inquiète, j'ai fait une Beornide pour la suite … Pas très futée, mais super badasse !

Les agents qui les croisés aussi les sourcils en les suivant de leurs regards. Évidement, quand Gabriel parler de ses aventures, elle pouvait être si passionnée que cela en devenait fascinant, évidement, tout ce dont elle parlait devenait presque réalité … Ou bien c'était des fans du Seigneur des Anneaux ? Qu'ils n'évoquent pas la trilogie du « Hobitt » devant cette petite demoiselle, elle était capables de démonter les films sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle les avait bien aimé, c'était son coté critique … Et perfectionniste.

En tout cas, tandis que la petite demoiselle expliqué en détail les projets de sa nouvelle aventurière qui serait une « Tank », enfin un truc que pouvait comprendre Neliel ! En effets, même si elle paraissait d'un autre monde, la rousse était elle aussi une Otaku, mais moins acharné que son amie. Elle aimait les Manga, les Animés et quelques autres trucs, mais n'irait jamais en cosplay a une convention.

Elles réussirent à aller très loin sans être arrêter une seule fois, c'était vraiment trop surprenant, alors soit ils savaient qui ils étés soit ils étaient plus que débile et le duo d'Otaku était faites pour être agents au sein du Shield !

* * *

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elles ont réussis a s'enfuir alors que vous les surveillés ? Lâcha Phoebi aux deux hommes sur un ton glacial et accompagné d'un ton emplis de reproche.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard avant d'oser affronté l'agente, l'aire vraiment embêté. Des hommes, comme d'habitude, réagissant à l'instinct primordial de plaire à une jolie fille, deux imbéciles qui risquaient fort d'être rétrograder … Bien fait pour eux ! Franchement, c'était d'un pathétique.

\- On sait où elles sont ? Demanda la brune à sa coéquipière.

\- Elles se baladent sur l'héliporteur. Admit la ténébreuse aussi blasé qu'elle. On dirait … Deux touriste prenant des photos de vacances !

\- Espionnage ?

\- Non, enfin … J'en suis pas sûr … Mais je crois pas … Ou bien c'est un nouveau genre d'espionnage !

Phoebi s'approcha de la console, se demandant si la présence de Captain à ses cotés n'était pas nuisible à sa capacité à réfléchir. Sûrement, mais tout de même. La brune se pencha sur la console pour observer le duo et se sentit presque gênée pour elles : elles prenaient la pose en prenant des photos a certain endroit … Ok, c'était pas de l'espionnage, à moins qu'elles tentaient d'inventer un nouveau genre …

\- C'est elle ! Hurla un des soldats d'Asgard en pointant l'écran. C'est la voleuse.

La guerrière dégaina son arme, prête a priori à l'abattre sur une pauvre gamine qui n'avait pourtant pas l'aire coupable … Sérieusement, elle comptait pas imposé sa loi ici ? Heureusement, Thor intervient en lui ordonnant de ranger son arme, lui rappelant que le Shield voulait régler le problème de manière plus douce.

\- Vous pouvez les intercepter ? Demanda Fury a Gael.

\- Ce ne sont que des civils. Rappela le ciblé. Elles sont bloqués ici, a moins qu'elles ne sachent comment volés …

Le directeur acquiesça et lui fit un signe distrait de la mains, reportant ensuite toute son attention sur les Avengers déjà présent, mais une nouvelle information s'ajouta a tout le reste : les jeunes demoiselles étaient actuellement dans le hangar où Tony Stark avait décidé d'atterrir avec son armure.


End file.
